Unrequited Love Is A Dastardly Thing
by Rayven Jays Crow
Summary: [One shot] "Hello Zero." "Kuran! Where's Yuki? What the hell did you do to her!" The Pureblood motioned to the dead, lifeless body behind him. "She was in the way, she had to go. You know that, don't you my love?" "Your love? Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were trying to protect her!" [Posted - Quotev . com & Fanfiction . net]


Kaname watched as his beloved Zero walked the halls, checking to make sure everything is in order. He met up, after patrolling, with Yuki. God how it angered the pure blood. He was, in fact, jealous of his own sibling and wasn't afraid to admit, to himself. How he would have loved to behead the chocolate brown haired girl and kidnap his lover, bringing him somewhere where they'd never be bothered. Kaname turned back around, heading back to his room.

In his room, he took out the coffin from under his bed. The coffin, though creepy, held the dead body of Ichiru. Kaname, as best he could, made the body to look exactly as Zero's. If the others found out they'd probably call him crazy, unstable to be the head of the night class. Good thing Kaname was good at hiding things whether they're spoken words or solid objects. Kaname returned the body to the coffin, the coffin to under the bed, and retired for the day.

It was morning and Kaname, as always, watched Zero from afar as he sat in day class. Kaname noted how bored the silver haired man looked.

Zero watched out the window bored out of his mind, and noticed a figure staring at him. He recognized the figure as Kuran. The blood sucker was probably watching to make sure the silver haired male did his job in protecting Yuki. It pissed Zero off that Kuran had to watch him as if he was going to mess up along the way, causing Yuki to be in danger.

Zero walked over to the gates of the night class, Yuki along side him. "Hey Zero."

"Hey Yuki. Umm...nevermind."

"What is it Zero?" The chocolate haired girl looked at her friend. Zero wanted to ask her to tell all night class, mostly Kuran, to stay in their dorm. He didn't need one of the day class girls getting themselves into something crazy. "Don't worry, it's not that important."

"Are you sure?" Zero nodded. The two friends stood, blocking the day class. Zero looked back to see how Yuki was holding up but instead ended up locking eyes with Kuran. This, however, brought a bit of happiness to the blood sucker. "Kaname, come on." Takuma said, noticing how the pure blood seemed to be distracted. Takuma couldn't help but notice that the cause of the distraction could have been because of a lavender eyed boy.

~Time Skip~

Kaname walked to the deans office, knocking upon arrival. "Come in." Kaname opened the door and greeted the dean. "Oh hello Kaname! Is something wrong?"

"No. I think it would be best if you were to switch Zero Kiryu to night class for the safety of the day class students." Kaien looked at the pure blood. He didn't want to switch Zero to night class but he saw how it might be needed. "I'll think about. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. Goodbye sir." Kaien waved to the boy as he left. Just as Kaname left, Toga walked in. "Why is he here?" Toga asked. "He was talking about switching Zero to night class." Kaname decided to stay, hoping to hear new information about Zero transferring. "It's not a bad idea. Sure Zero may not like it, but for the safety of the students we just might have to do it." Kaien sighed knowing he was right. "I know, but I don't want to anger Zero. His brother passed away not too long ago." Kaname inwardly smiled. His death was no accident, he didn't need Zero's unruly twin to get Zero into trouble and possibly hurt. "But you must think of everyone's safety Kaien. Put your feelings to the side and think rationally!" Kaien sighed once more and gave in. "Fine, starting, not tomorrow, but the day after, Zero will be attending the night class."

"That's more like it." Kaname smiled and headed back towards the school. "Where have y-why are you smiling Kaname?" Ruka questioned. "Oh nothing to worry about." Kaname sat in his usual seat and stared out the window.

~2 Days Later~

Zero walked to the the gates of the night class dorm to keep the day class intact. He was angry that Kaien had switched him to night class. "Hey Zero! Why are you wearing a night class outfit?"

"Headmaster switched me to night class." Yuki's face turned into a frown. "Don't worry I'll still be able to help you, but not when night class is in session." She tried to smile but couldn't. "Okay."

~Time Skip~

Zero headed to class, surprisingly no one was there. He sat towards the back to left, far away from where the others usually sit. "Hello Zero. Fancy meeting you here." Kaname walked in and sat down next to the silver haired man. Zero looked away. "Was this your doing?"

"Was what my doing?"

"Switching me to night class. Did you persuade the headmaster to switch me?"

"I did no such thing, only gave him the idea, no persuading." Zero scoffed. Kaname forced the younger male to look him in the eye. "W-what are you doing?!" Kaname heard the question but did not answer, instead he kissed the younger male. Zero pushed the blood sucker away, staring at him with wide eyes. Kaname smirked then got up and walked to the other side of the room. The rest of the night class walked in, staring, some glaring, at Zero. Not long after the teacher, Toga, walked in. Zero felt like running out of there and killing Kuran right at the same time, he was so shocked. "-ro! Zero!"

"Yes?"

"It'd be best if you listened." Zero nodded, earning a few chuckles from the enemies, excluding Kaname and Seiren.

~Time Skip~

The next day Kaien decided to give everyone a day off from learning. The day class was glad while the night class could care less. Yuki decided to head into town with her day off. Zero went with her as to make sure she would be safe. Kaname caught wind of Yuki leaving but not that she was leaving with Zero. Kaname followed Yuki, and Zero, into town. He was far enough away not to be noticed but close enough to keep up. "Hold up Yuki." The two stopped due to a noise. "Stay here, I'll check it out." Zero went and followed the sound, leaving Yuki alone. Kaname took this opportunity to attack. He lunged at his sister and knocked her to the ground. He pick her up, covering her mouth from screaming, and whispered "Zero Kiryu is mine!" in her ear before killing her.

Zero returned, Yuki nowhere to be seen. "Yuki! Where'd you go?" The C class vampire got a whiff of her scent and followed it. He followed the scent all the way to an abandoned building. "Hello Zero."

"Kuran?! Where's Yuki? What the hell did you do to her?!" The Pureblood motioned to the dead, lifeless body behind him. "She was in the way, she had to go. You know that, don't you my love?"

" _Your_ love? Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were trying to protect her!"

"That was before my dear Zero." The Pureblood walked over to the C class vampire and caressed his cheek. "Before I didn't know just how much you meant to me. You were but a protecter for my sister, previous future lover and wife. Now you are my lover."

"No! Never! Get away or I will kill you Kuran."

"It's either be mine or die, your choice. What is your answer?"

"Go to hell blood sucker." The silver haired boy walked past the brunette and out of the building. Kaname followed him. "Stay away damn it! You monster!" Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and began shooting, well trying to shoot, Kaname. Kaname was too fast for the bullets. He dodged every single one. He got out of the younger boy's sight and when he thought the time was right, he lunged at him. Kuran grabbed Bloody Rose out of Kiryu's hand. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Goodnight my sweet boy, I love you." Kuran gave his lover one last passionate kiss before shooting him with Bloody Rose. Kaname, as best he could, dragged the body back to his room, luckily undetected, and hid him. No matter the state, he'd keep his lover, filled with life or not.

~Time Skip~

Kaien, Toga, and the night class stood outside for the funeral for Yuki and Zero. No one, other than Kaname, knew where Zero's body was or what went down nor will they ever.


End file.
